Just a Little Bit
by Sioux99
Summary: What might have happened after the episode 'Lockdown'.   In some alternate reality somewhere along the timeline!  Some spoilers for 'Tides that Bind'.  Warning 'Slash'.


Just a Little Bit

By Sioux

_What might have happened after the episode 'Lockdown'. (In some alternate reality somewhere along the timeline!) Some spoilers for 'Tides that Bind'._

In some way it was a shock when the EMS medics gently moved him out of the way and wheeled Evie's body into the back of a waiting ambulance. The medical officer with them said something to Duke but he couldn't have said what it was a couple of minutes later.

Audrey came over and expressed her condolences but all the time she was speaking all Duke could feel were eyes piercing his skin. Eyes watching his every move; eyes standing in judgement of who he spoke with and who spoke with him.

Somehow, and he had no clear recollection of moving, Audrey managed to get him into her office and sat him down.

'Duke. Duke!'

'What?'

'I asked you if you wanted a cup of coffee.'

'Sorry Audrey. No. Yes. Thank you.'

She nodded as she left the room, giving him a few precious minutes alone. Taking a quick look around to make sure no-one was watching, he leaned over and tore the corner off a report lying on her desk and picked up a pen.

Audrey placed the steaming cup down on her desk, in front of Duke, and sat down, taking a sip from her own mug.

'We need to put a statement together about Evie,' she said without preamble.

Duke nodded.

'I've asked Dwight to clean up so depending on how he does that, we need the paperwork to back him up.'

Duke didn't even appear to be listening this time.

'Duke?'

'Mmm?'

Sighing at his lack of concentration Audrey said, 'Look, how about we do this later, OK? Come on, I'll drive you home.'

'No need, I've got my car round back.'

'Might be safer if I drive,' she suggested.

Duke shook his head then asked, 'Do you know where Nathan is?'

'He's around somewhere,' she replied, marginally happier that he seemed to be more aware of his surroundings again.

'I'll call in tomorrow, Aud, and sort things out with you then, OK?'

She smiled and nodded at him. 'Yeah OK.'

Duke left her office, feeling a touch guilty about playing on Audrey's feelings like he was but not quite enough to stop. Pushing his guilt to one side he was also thinking furiously about how to find Nathan. The snipers posted outside had tried to come in through the back door to kill them all so chances were good that that's where Nathan might be. And he'd guessed correctly. Nathan had the back door open and was examining the grouping of bullet holes in the door. Unfortunately he wasn't alone. Duke swore to himself as he went to brush past Nathan.

'Duke.'

'Nathan,' he replied shortly.

'Where are you going?'

'Home. I'm going to go home. Why? You want to ask me some more damn fool questions?' he snarled, deliberately raising his voice.

'Err, no. I, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for your loss.'

Duke stopped and closed his eyes and sighed.

'I'm sorry Nathan. It's just, you know…' Duke held out his hand. A little surprised Nathan shook it, his eyes focussing on Duke's eyes which had widened slightly, before Duke dropped his head and strode off towards his car.

The two officers with Nathan turned to watch him leave.

'I tell you he's got the luck of the devil, he shoulda been shot, breaking out like that,' Stan said.

'Pity it didn't rub off on his wife,' the other officer replied.

'Guys!' Nathan admonished. 'A little more professionalism.'

'Sorry Chief,' Stan said.

'I'm not the Chief,' Nathan replied, after an awkward pause. 'You two OK finishing up here?'

'Yes Nathan,' Stan replied with a mock salute.

He went inside making his way, unhurriedly, to the Chief's office. Despite not officially being the Chief, it was a place he could be alone for a few minutes. Using the restroom didn't feel too comfortable at the moment, given the black blood still in the sink and the stains on the floor. Shutting the door he leaned against it and read the torn piece of paper Duke had passed to him when they'd shaken hands.

_Meet me at the Gull, 11pm this evening. Use the back door. Don't tell anyone where you're going and don't let anyone see you. _

For a brief second Nathan was tempted to leave Duke to his mad imaginings but after what they'd both been through today it would be a cruel act to do so. Duke had been there for him after his father's death. He could do no less now. Remembering exactly how Duke had taken care of him then left Nathan with the ghost of a smile on his face until he went home.

As Nathan skirted the perimeter of the Gull, he saw all the shutters were closed but there was a dim light on somewhere in the bar area. Keeping his hood up on his black jacket Nathan silently waited, out of sight, across the street. No-one else was around. With the bar obviously shut the patrons had gone elsewhere to get a drink.

After ten minutes of keeping a silent watch Nathan moved around to the back of the building keeping in the shadows, just another deeper patch of black, until he could slide in through the back door.

Duke was sitting on a stool at the bar, a bottle and a third full glass in front of him, elbow resting on the wooden counter top, forehead cupped in his palm. Without looking up he asked,

'Did you make sure you weren't followed?'

'I wasn't followed,' Nathan replied, humouring the other man.

Brushing past him, Duke locked the back door and applied all the bolts as well then he dimmed the lights even more.

'Duke, what are you doing? I can barely see you!'

'I don't want to be seen with you,' Duke hissed at him. 'And keep your voice down.'

'What the hell?' Nathan said as he followed him out to the bar. 'Don't you think you're taking your paranoia a bit far?'

Duke replaced himself on his stool, reached a long arm across the bar for another glass then filled both from the bottle.

'Whatever's going on in Haven, whatever's behind the troubles, our very own Reverend Driscoll is in the middle of it!' he said, taking a healthy gulp of his drink.

'Yeah, we know. Audrey worked that out this afternoon,' Nathan replied, taking a sip.

Duke lifted his head, taking another drink.

'Does she also know the Rev thinks that Evie is just another innocent victim of the Troubled and that he lost his own wife the same way? A victim of the Troubled.'

'That's not the way it happened. He's playing you,' Nathan corrected him.

'How? His wife is dead, isn't she?'

Nathan shook his head. 'He did lose her but she's not dead. She left him to go and live with Cole Glendower.'

'Glendower? Son of bitch!' Duke exclaimed. 'He knows where she is?'

'Yeah. He found out right before the men migrated to the sea. You probably saw her on the shore. She's Gwen Glendower.'

Duke snorted. 'Unbelievable.' He took another swallow and said, 'Well right after that crock of shit he came out with over Evie's body, he also told me he could help me understand what's going on but I'd have to prove myself worthy before he would.'

'You believe him?' Nathan questioned.

'I'm not sure. Do you?'

'I think he knows a lot more than we do, but I'm not sure how much. Of course, it could just be a ploy to leave me without any support.'

'Now who's being paranoid?' Duke asked.

'Just 'cos you're paranoid, doesn't mean…'

'You don' t need to be paranoid, we know exactly who's after you!' Duke said. 'And he's going to keep on going until he gets rid of you. Now I know why he hates anyone who's Troubled.'

'He hated the Troubled well before his wife left him. His hatred was part of the reason she went.' Nathan took a considering sip of whiskey. 'So, given his offer, is this you giving me fair notice that you're on the Rev's side now?'

'No!' Duke replied, stung. 'This is me telling you I'm going to be your man on the inside!'

'You? Going undercover?'

'And what's wrong with that? I've done it before.'

'Where?' Nathan asked baldly. 'And when?'

'Here and there,' Duke replied, prevaricating. 'Look, I can do this. I just wanted you to know what the Rev said to me.'

'And just how are you going to prove you're worthy?'

'I don't know, but I'm damned sure I'll get to find out!' he replied, pushing his hair away from his face then wincing.

'You have no idea what he's going to ask you to do,' Nathan said, reasonably, going to the other side of the bar. 'What are you going to do if it gets dangerous?' he asked, filling a bar towel with ice and walking back to stand in front of Duke. 'You're not trained for that kind of operation.'

'I'll think of something,' Duke said.

'Here.' Nathan turned Duke's head slightly and pressed the ice pack against his head.

'Ow!' Duke complained.

'Don't be such a baby,' Nathan replied, holding the ice in place. 'I saved you from getting shot.'

'By trying to kill me with a police radio and concussion instead,' Duke snapped.

'Well, you let me know which you prefer, a lump on the head, or a bullet in the heart, and I'll bear it in mind in future.'

'You really have such a great bedside manner!' Duke replied, sounding suddenly weary. He didn't try and move away from Nathan's hand though.

They were both silent for a few minutes. Duke's eyes closing, his head drooping as the ice eased the pain from the lump on the back of his head. Nathan draped his other arm around Duke's head and held him close as the dark head came to rest against his chest, Duke's arms reaching out and resting on his hips.

'I really am sorry about Evie,' Nathan said softly.

Duke nodded his head slightly, his eyes staying closed, enjoying the closeness.

'It's not like we were really close. We parted ways a long time ago,' he said slowly. 'I feel a fraud, everyone is being nice to me thinking I'm the grieving husband when I'm not. Even Driscoll.'

'Didn't think you knew what guilt felt like,' Nathan said quietly, a smile in his voice.

Duke slapped him on the ribs, hard enough to push the air out of Nathan's lungs in an 'Oof!' Nathan resettled himself, putting the ice back against the lump on Duke's head.

Duke was silent for a second, thinking, then continued, 'I think she did believe that she was trying to help me. She didn't deserve to get shot for it though.'

Nathan nodded, resting his chin on the top of Duke's head.

'We didn't love each other. We were… fond of each other. I just wish I knew why she thought she was helping me, helping me from what, or who?'

'I have no idea,' Nathan replied. 'But whatever it is, or whoever it is working with Driscoll, apparently they need to get rid of me first.'

There was a beat of silence before Duke said,

'You'd better make sure Audrey watches your ass!' Duke told him, laying a light smack on said part of his anatomy.

'Thought that was your forte.'

'Watching, no,' Duke replied, moving his hands and filling both palms with firm globes of flesh. 'Can think of plenty of other, much more interesting things to be _doing_ with this.'

In reply Nathan tapped Duke's head. Duke just pulled him closer so Nathan was standing between Duke's legs.

'How's your lip?' Duke asked, belatedly.

Nathan snorted softly before replying, 'How the hell would I know?'

Duke laughed, lifting his head away and looking into Nathan's eyes. He leaned forward the necessary distance and very gently kissed him. He feathered barely there kisses along his lips, then breathed softly on the healing split and licked it with the very tip of his tongue getting a hint of metallic flavour, following it up with another kiss.

'Vampire,' Nathan mouthed softly.

Duke grinned and breathed, 'Feels OK to me,' and slowly pulled Nathan even closer, pressing them together, heat from their jeans clad crotches mingling.

'Only OK?' Nathan whispered.

'I'd need to do some further research, officer, before I can pronounce for sure,' Duke said.

'Far be it from me to interfere with the scientific process.'

'As long as I can get you to interfere with something else, later on.'

'I thought you didn't want to be seen with me?'

'I'm not selling tickets for this performance,' Duke grinned.

'Oh, performance?' Nathan laughed. 'You'd better be prepared to put your money where your mouth is,' Nathan replied.

Duke's grin turned lascivious. He deliberately licked his lips then caught the tip of his tongue between his teeth. 'If you want,' he said, sliding off the stool, his hands flicking the buttons on Nathan's jeans.

Nathan watched, letting Duke continue. He wasn't sure if he believed the innuendo. In all the times they had ended up in bed since they'd fallen into this odd relationship, bedsport had been limited to urgent fucking followed by early morning, half asleep sex if either of them had the time. He couldn't remember any oral sex taking place. And, until Duke slid to his knees, carefully unwrapped the goodies in Nathan's jeans then sloppily licked him from root to tip, he hadn't been altogether sure it was going to happen now.

Duke was peering up at him, watching his reaction.

'Is that it?' Nathan asked.

Duke laughed out loud until he'd filled his mouth with his prize and became intent on enjoying every inch of it.

Duke was used to Nathan being pretty silent during sex, with the lack of feeling everywhere, so hearing deeper breathing from above got the part of his mind which wasn't solely concerned with pleasure, thinking. Nathan wasn't just humouring him, the stiffness currently being massaged by his tongue and lips told him that much. And he'd certainly had no complaints about any flaccid, half-hearted offerings in the past either. He slid off and frowned at the glistening organ in front of his eyes. The hands which had been cradling and petting his head stopped a few seconds after.

'You've seen it before!' Nathan drawled, slightly breathlessly from above.

Duke kissed the tip and got to his feet, his hand idly keeping everything interested below. He pressed forward, sandwiching Nathan between his own body and the unforgiving wooden bar behind. Nathan's face didn't even flicker.

'You know, for a dude who can't feel anything, you never have any problem getting it up,' he said crudely.

There was a pause, infinitesimal, but a millisecond too long.

'A boner does help, under these circumstances,' Nathan replied, trying vainly to get Duke's hand working a little harder.

Suddenly Duke dove in for a hard kiss, tongue in Nathan's mouth and lips keeping the party corralled in there. His hand below registered a pulse of increased interest. He took his hand away and kept Nathan pressed against the bar, a hand each side of his waist, his cloth covered thighs between Nathan's nakedness. Nathan couldn't fight back; he was effectively hobbled by his jeans around his knees and Duke's body pushing against him.

Duke looked directly into Nathan's eyes and stated,

'You felt that.'

There was a miniscule dilation and contraction of the pupils in front of him.

'You can feel again?' Duke asked, suddenly even more excited.

Nathan shook his head before admitting. 'No, not properly.'

'But you can feel something?'

Nathan nodded. 'Just a little bit, sometimes.'

'Just with me?' Duke asked, his eyes lighting up.

'No, not just with you!' Nathan snapped, slapping Duke's hand back to work.

'Who else?' he asked.

Nathan had tuned out of the useless conversation when Duke obligingly began to ring him, so Duke took his hand away.

'Duke!'

'Who else?'

'Audrey.'

'Audrey? Have you and her…'

'No! She's a colleague. And you've got five seconds to get on with it, or I'm going to zip up and leave!' Nathan threatened.

'You wouldn't walk out on the best sex of your life,' Duke replied confidently.

'I'm not getting any sex at the moment!' Nathan hissed.

'Come on!' Duke said, roughly pulling Nathan's jeans up so he could walk and towing him along by the hand.

'Where in hell are we going now?'

'What's happened to your spirit of curiosity and adventure?' Duke asked, his teeth flashing in an insanely pleased grin.

'It's howling with frustration!' he replied, sarcastically, unable to do anything but follow along in Duke's wake.

Duke turned and faced him, kissing him, touching him in random places, all the time walking backwards, reeling Nathan in with unspoken silken promises of further sensual gratification.

And the promises were kept; Duke pleasured him on the kitchen table, leaning over a kitchen chair, against the sink with the washed mugs rattling in counterpoint, somewhat uncomfortably across the filing cabinet before they made it to the rather battered couch in his office a while later.

Skin gleaming and breathing hard Duke avidly drank in and analysed every nuance and expression which crossed Nathan's face, until, in self-defence, Nathan screwed his eyes closed to get away from the constant, unrelenting regard.

Nathan could hear the change in Duke's breathing and feel the sneaky hand going down to, once again, delay his own orgasm. He grabbed Duke's hand and held onto it, wrapping his legs firmly around Duke.

'No, finish it,' he ordered between his teeth.

Duke grunted unintelligibly, torn between wanting to obey and wanting to hold off for the forth or fifth time. Obedience won bringing him close to greying out.

Turning so they were both on their sides facing each other, breathing gradually slowing and heart rates coming down, Nathan waited until he could talk without panting.

'This is really pushing all your buttons, isn't it?'

He saw the flash of white teeth and felt Duke nod his head just before he leaned in for a long kiss. The hand stroking his side wasn't the post coital soothing he'd been expecting; it was an arousing, deliberately demanding touch.

'You want to go again?' Duke asked softly, nuzzling him then wiping his own sweat soaked hair back from his face.

Nathan turned a disbelieving stare on his bedmate which quite easily cut through the dark. Whilst he couldn't actually feel the pain of overuse he knew Duke would be.

'You have gotta be kidding! My balls feel like shrivelled peas and I went past dehydration about three orgasms ago. At the moment I'm grateful for my affliction, so yours must be glowing in the bloody dark!'

'Ah, but worth every millimetre of rubbed off skin,' Duke replied reverently.

'You crazy bastard,' Nathan laughed, lightly kissing him.

'I wish we could have done this when you could feel more than just a little bit.' Duke sighed for hedonistic pleasures lost before they'd been gained.

Nathan was silent for a minute working his way through the implications of that last sentence.

'Are you feeling guilty?' he asked at length.

'Course not. Why would I be feeling guilty?' Duke replied, a shade too fast.

'Because you think you get more out of this than I do.'

'We might not get the chance for a while, until we find out what the Rev is up to, that's all.'

'Right,' Nathan agreed, sitting up and trying to locate his clothes in the dark. For a conman, Duke Crocker was a terrible liar.

They collected scattered clothing and started to get dressed again.

'Have you thought about how are you going to keep in touch, if you don't want to be seen with me?' Nathan asked pulling on his undershirt .

'Yeah. Only we'll have to let Audrey know what's going on. It wouldn't be too unusual for me to visit my tenant. I can pass messages to her and she can tell you. She can be our go-between.'

Nathan nodded, agreeing with the arrangement. He trusted Audrey completely.

'One more thing, if we see each other outside…'

'We act like we're the best of enemies,' Nathan finished for him.

With each item of clothing replaced Duke's mood turned ever more dark and sombre until just as Nathan was about to slip out through the back door again Duke pulled him into a fierce, hard hug.

'You make sure Audrey watches your back,' he whispered harshly.

'Audrey can watch both our backs,' Nathan replied.

Duke shook his head. 'No need. They don't want me dead. If they did I would have been shot in the street with Evie yesterday.'

Nathan's eyes narrowed. The thought had already crossed his mind.

'It's the only explanation,' Duke continued, 'They must have had me in their sights but they didn't pull the trigger. But the snipers fired at you through the back door. They did more than try to get rid of you.'

Nathan acknowledged the truth of his words.

Duke held Nathan's head between his two hands, looked intently into the other man's eyes and said seriously,

'Be careful!'

Nathan had managed to avoid analysing the implications too much up to now but Duke was making him think. Some unknown group of people had tried to kill him yesterday; they had killed Evie. His heart rate sped up and his breathing deepened, his flight or fight response well and truly triggered.

For a few seconds they locked gazes then Nathan was feverishly stripping off his black jacket followed immediately by his shirt, then Duke's shirt.

'I thought you were going?' Duke said breathlessly, joining in and relieving Nathan of his undershirt and undoing his jeans.

'I am,' Nathan replied, in between hard, lustful kisses. 'In a minute. Where'd you leave the olive oil?'


End file.
